


Five Ways Matt Made Simon Lose Control

by storiesfortravellers



Category: White Collar RPF
Genre: Domestic, Kinks, M/M, Slash, gamesmanship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-07
Updated: 2011-12-07
Packaged: 2017-10-27 01:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/pseuds/storiesfortravellers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon likes order and control, but Matty is far too talented at making him lose control.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Ways Matt Made Simon Lose Control

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shameless2shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameless2shoes/gifts).



Simon is good at controlling the chaos. That's what publicity is, after all: reining in the media beast so it does your bidding while making it all look effortless. He's the same way -- effortlessly and invisibly in control -- as he moves among and across social circles, as he advocates for what he believes in, as he herds nervous actors and producers to friendly press at events. Simon is all business, all the time (almost), and his confidence rarely wavers even when confronted with the latest crisis or some tabloid clusterfuck. He handles it gracefully and then moves onto the next task. He finds the nodes and angles in the chaos that allow him to direct what seems - to so many others - to be a frenzy of impossible unpredictable chains of causality. He sees the random, the mess, coming a mile away and knows just how to head it off

 

And it's precisely because Simon is so good at controlling the chaos, so absolutely brilliant at it, that Matty has so much _fun_ making him lose it completely.

There are times when Simon's sure that's his primary motive.

 

 

 **1.** Matty's tongue should give masterclasses. That's what Simon thinks, anyway. It should really be Simon's tongue who takes the prize, so to speak, since Simon is rather more experienced. But Matty's tongue is some kind of prodigy.

 

(Either that or Matty dated someone more skilled in that area than Simon. Which Simon really doesn't want to know.)

 

Matty's tongue can lull you into relaxing. Well, not relaxing. But being so caught up in the bliss of those sweet, slow circles that it starts to feel like it's going to be a blossoming of pleasure, something gentle and lovely, something that reminds you of honey and soft light. And right when you forget to pay attention (right when you forget who you're dealing with), a flick of the tongue, just entering the slit.

 

Your moan is more surprise than pleasure at first. But you can't help smiling anyway. It was silly of you to forget: Matty likes to play dirty pool. He doesn't give you the benefit of calling his shots.

 

\----------

 **2.** There are times when Matty's a horrible tease.

 

For instance: when he brings in ice cubes - which work beautifully at first - but then he uses them to quell Simon's erection again and again. And again.

 

Naturally, he waits until Simon is tied to the bed to do this. Turning him on, cooling him down, turning him on, cooling him down.

 

He thinks it's going to be fun to make Simon beg.

 

It doesn't happen, of course. Simon is not going to beg him for sex. Ever.

 

But it is possible perhaps that there was some moaning. And maybe some yelling. And maybe a request. Or a hundred.

 

But no begging. Definitely not.

 

After Simon victoriously endures it all (after Matty decides he's had enough), he rides Simon's cock, watching his face the whole time. Supposedly, Simon scrunched his face in some kind of desperate ecstasy which - according to Matty's impersonation of him later that night - made him look like a squirrel watching over-intellectualized German porn. Whatever that means.

Matty and his references....

\----------

 **3.** The very next time, Simon got his revenge: Matty in a cock cage, hot wax dripping all over his body, and the lovely, lovely sound of Matty begging. He wanted more pain. He also wanted release. He wanted more bondage and wanted to be fucked and wanted to come and wanted ten other things at once, and so his begging was hoarse and needy and utterly confused, asking for contradictions and nonsense. He was exquisitely lost. Desperate, even.

 

It was beautiful.

 

When Simon finally fucked him, he bent him over the chair in his home office, Matty's hands still tied behind his back. Simon leaned over as he moved inside of him to whisper in his ear, "This is what happens when you fuck with me, isn't it? Isn't it?" He demanded this admission, this surrender from Matty, this retaliation for turning Simon into a quivering mess the night before. He kept repeating his question, his demand, until finally Matty said, voice rough and honest, "Why do you think I did it?" and let out a laugh.

 

A laugh. As Simon was pushing into him, demanding answers. Matty laughed.

 

It was almost too much. The gall.

 

It was also, somehow, really fucking hot.

 

Simon moved faster, barely able to control himself, letting his pace get away from him, thrusting rough and messy as he hurtled toward orgasm.

 

The only recompense was that Matty came soon after, with a moan that sounded nothing like laughter.

\----------

 **4.** When Matty was in New York, they skyped as often as they could. But, privacy stalwarts they were, they hesitated to do much more over the screen.

 

Until one night, when Matty started casually relating the dream he had last night. His descriptions were vivid: all the things Simon was doing to his body. All the things Matty did back. The tastes, the smells, the textures -- Matty focused on all the senses other than sight, and for whatever reason, it was all the more visceral to Simon. But Simon managed to keep it together, to keep his veneer of seen-it-all amusement, to be a man of confidence, always unfazed (to be the kind of man Matty couldn't get enough of).

 

And then Matty started rubbing himself. Beneath the field of vision of the camera, attempting to hide the motions of his hand.

 

Matty was trying to hide the fact that his own story, his _own dirty talk_ , was making him stroke his dick. His own dream about Simon made him helpless to stop himself from rutting against his hand. And he didn't want Simon to know.

 

It was about a thousand times more arousing than if Matty had jerked himself because he wanted Simon to see it.

 

As soon as Simon figured it out, he gripped himself and jacked off like a teenager who couldn't wait to be done.

 

Of course, after, when he saw Matty's triumphant smirk, he turned the computer off without so much as a good-bye.

\----------

 **5.** Simon lived a very controlled life. He had goals for the kind of life he wanted and he worked for those goals. Matty was not part of the plan.

 

Somehow, he ended up being a central part of the plan.

 

The chemistry was there from the start. But Simon tried never to forget that Matty was surely there temporarily. However much they liked each other - in bed and out - Simon wasn't about to throw caution to the wind. Gorgeous younger actor? One who moved in completely different circles? One who's probably far from ready to settle down? Simon wasn't going to pretend that they would be some fairy tale. That would make him just another Hollywood fool who thought a lover was the same as a family.

 

So he planned on keeping his investment in their relationship within reasonable limits.

 

Somehow, it didn't work that way. When Simon pushed away, Matty pulled close. Not necessarily needy, just... defiant. As if he were amused but annoyed that Simon wanted to keep the boundaries around his life nice and neat. The pretty young thing was willing to _fight_ for their relationship, was willing to work to be let into Simon's life.

 

And of course, as with everything else, when he really needed to, Matty would fight dirty.

 

Again and again, Matty would find ways to make Simon trust where he didn't intend to. And then would live up to that trust. That was his one-two punch.

He also challenged Simon - constantly - but never made Simon feel like either of them were expecting too much. And gradually, piece by piece, Matty made Simon feel like he had a partner, like it was perfectly natural to think of someone else as an indispensible part of your life.

 

In all, Simon thinks that this was the most insidious way that Matty made him lose control. Everything was nice and simple. And then it wasn't. And somehow, through some deviousness of Matty's, Simon didn't even regret the change, didn't even regret the chaos that inevitably ensues when you make life more complicated.

 

Sometimes, Simon grumbles that Matty didn't play fair, tricking Simon into falling in love like that.

 

Matty just rolls his eyes. Probably planning for the next way he's going to make Simon lose his mind.


End file.
